


Jackson Wang Doesn't Like To Shower with Spiders

by punching_potato



Series: Markson Drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: All Jackson wanted to do was take a fucking shower.





	Jackson Wang Doesn't Like To Shower with Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> *not beta read*  
> This was another prompt my Silver Maknae gave me. She's the true brains behind all my fics

All Jackson wanted to do was take a fucking shower.

Jackson Wang was 23, had a wonderful boyfriend named Mark, lived in a beautiful apartment with said boyfriend, and was ripped to all high heavens.

But, Jackson Wang was deathly terrified of spiders.

“MARK HELP I THINK I’M GOING TO DIE BABE YOU HAVE TO COME HELP ME!”

Mark sighed, trying to remember why he stuck around with this idiot.  
Oh yeah, he loves him.

Mark closed the book he was reading, grabbed the fly swatter, and made his way to their shared bathroom where his boyfriend was definitely having a heart attack.

Once he entered the bathroom, Mark did not hesitate to open the shower curtain and swat the nearest black spot he could see on the tiles.

Jackson had never been so attracted to Mark Tuan before in his life.

“Mark you better take off those clothes and join me in here or else you’re going to have a naked, wet, horny man running around your house.”

Mark sighed and closed the shower curtain, “You’ve got a hand, use it.”


End file.
